Trick or Treat
by lolliepopsticks
Summary: It's grojband and the newmans trick or treating. A Halloween one shot. Hope you guys like it Also remember please vote on my poll!


Grojband and the Newmans Halloween fanfic!

Hello again, I am back with another fanfic! (Btw if you are reading my other fanfic called Twins Brothers Sisters I am sorry for not updating yet! I really wanted to post this. Also if Halloween has pasted I hope you has a Happy Halloween and if it is still Halloween for you than Happy Halloween!)  
>I wanted to post this earlier but I didn't finish it!<p>

Hope you guys like this one too. Thanks again for your support.  
>(Sorry for any spelling or gramma errors.)<p>

…

**Character plot! **

**Twins:**

**Laney: Vampire 14  
>Larry: Vampire 14<strong>

**Corey: Vampire 14  
>Carrie: Vampire 14<strong>

**Brothers/sisters:**

**Kin: human14  
>Kon: human14<strong>

**Kim: human 14**  
><strong>Konnie: human 14<strong>

**The human's and the vampire's means what they actually are. E.g. Laney is a vampire! Kin is a human!**

…

**Laney's POV**

I have a secret. My brother has the same one too. We are both vampires and no know knows that.  
>He likes Carrie and I like well Corey. We can turn into bats and well can only just stand the sun. We have fangs too but we have to file them often so our secret doesn't spill out!<p>

For about two months now we haven't filed our fangs. They are long and sharp. Just in time for Halloween.

Well it is Halloween today. Larry and I are trick or treating with Corey, Carrie, Kin, Kon, Kim and Konnie.

We also said that half of us will go as Vamps and half as Devils. (Corey, Carrie, Larry and me as Vamps and the K's as Devils)

…...

**Larry's POV**

Well my twin and I started to get ready for Trick or Treating. We got out our silk capes with collars on them. Laney-a black dress with sparkle on it with tights and black flats. Me-a black button up shirt with black jeans.

Both of us used thick black eye liner and white powder. Laney added thick black mascara, black lip stick and painted her nails black with a bit of my help. Then for a bit of fun we started taking slefies!

Then we both walked to the Groj.

…..

**Corey's POV**

I was lounging in my room with my twin as she was taking ages to put her makeup on. I got so board that playing with my fangs which was actually fun! Have I told you this too? I am a vamp (an awesome one!) and also my lame sister too.

My twin kept on complaining that I was making her rush her makeup. I just ignored her and kept waiting for Lanes and Lar so I decided to walk into the Groj and lounge there instead.

A while later I saw two awesome vampires of cores fake ones. One Lanes and one Lar. I greeted them and they came in.

Lanes looked adorable and cute. They both looked like they put heaps of effort in their costume and me? I am a vamp, a real vamp and I look like a piece of garbage.

I literally am wearing garbage! I made a plastic bag cape which by the way looks horrible, I had actual fangs and I look like, I don't know, a weirdo?

Then Laney spoke "Hey core? Where's your sister?"

I then said "hi…"

"So... Have you spoke to the bros and the sisters?" Laney said as she sat next to me on the couch.

"You and your bro popped lodes of effort in your costume." I say trying to make a conversation.

"Um thanks!" the Penn's replied in unison.

…

**Kin' POV **

Well me and my bro and Kim and Konnie are walking to the groj but were stoped my an ice cream van and you guessed it, Kon and Konnie went ballistic because it was food and of course they wanted some. Such a long sentence using a lot of conjunction words! Well anyways we were running late.

We finally got there and we see that Carrie, Corey, Laney and Larry are waiting.

"Can we go trick or treating already?" Larry complained.

"Well we're here now?" Kim said.

"Ya! What took you guys soo long?" Corry asked.

"Oh, glad you asked! Long story short. KON AND KONNIE WERE MAKING US LATE BECAUSE THEY WANTED ICE CREAM!" I half yell.

"Oh ok! Calm down. We can go trick or treating now. Right?" Laney said impatiently.

"Yeah lets' go." Carrie said.

….

**Carrie's POV**

So we started to go trick or treating. Everybody loved, I mean LOVED Larry's and Laney's costumes. They were legit amazing! It was perfect!

Anyways we go loads of candy! I mean LOADS and we ate heaps too. We were all like hyperactive. But we all enjoyed it though.

I think that this was one of the best days ever!

….

**Corey's POV**

During trick or treating I couldn't stop looking at Laney. Actually from the start of her wearing her costume. She blew my mind away. I think I was like in lala land most of the time!

I really had the best time ever. I just wish that is could… no… maybe?... agh…

I really liked Laney…

….

**Laney's POV**

I think there was something weird going on with Corey but anyways I had heaps of fun. Corey was like looking at me like all the time.

Well anyways 'Thanks for coming out everyone!'

…

Well how was it? Sorry for so many POV changes. Anyways hope you liked it. Feel free to Review/Follow/Favourite!

I will continue my other fanfic Twins Brothers Sister! I will see you in Chapter 4!


End file.
